Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully
by thexxit
Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Title**: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
><strong>Category<strong>: X-Files (MSR)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for some relatively mild sexual terms (this might change per chapter)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own these characters.

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :)

* * *

><p>Triangle<p>

He knows he isn't mistaken. He kissed her, and he kissed her hard, roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth. Taken by surprise she didn't respond, but then she yielded to him, kissing him back for one glorious, too-short moment before pushing him away and punching him.

Her punch was strong, as he always knew it would be. She'd bested him in a lot of things FBI, the psych exam, the hand-to-hand combat, the fire arms test. His logic and reasoning is only slightly higher than hers, and it's only because she takes long to carefully consider options on the test while he zips though it on instinct.

He's glad he's never given her reason to hit him before, though maybe she's generous in her restraint.

She didn't believe him when he said he loved her. He doesn't believe he said it. The drugs rid him of his inhibitions, the little that he has on a normal day, and the idea that she came and rescued him made his heart swell. Even in another life she trusted him though she didn't truly believe him. She believed *in* him.

She calls him in the morning and he complains about the lumpy and bland oatmeal he was forced to eat for breakfast and that his nurse may get off on hurting men. She indulges him and he talks as long as he can before she tells him she has to go. He misses her all morning, especially since the television has only three lousy channels.

When she calls again at noon she tells him she's spoken to his doctor. He reports his doctor hasn't even come in to see him. She suggests it's because of his attitude with the nurse.

Either way, he's being discharged today and she'll be by this afternoon to pick him up and he only hangs up with the promise that she'll hang around long enough to tuck him into bed.

He's all set when she comes, sneakers and everything. He's grumpy because they won't let him walk down, instead they insist an orderly escort him out in a wheelchair. He's even grumpier when she agrees, and throws her a look before sitting down. She doesn't seem fazed at all.

At home she walks him straight to his couch. He's exhausted but doesn't want to admit it. He can be as tough and stubborn as her when he wants to be. She lays him down and asks him if he can strip off the jeans he has on. He gives her a grin and says he'll need help.

She complies and he's a bit pissed that he's so exhausted and drugged that he doesn't even get hard when the sight of her reaching for his zipper turns him on so much. She leaves him in boxers and his T and pulls a blanket over him.

"Get a bed, Mulder."

"I think I have an old mattress in the bedroom somewhere, under the boxes. You can help me dig it out if you want? It's a big one, plenty of room for two."

"What do you do when you entertain women, Mulder?"

"Not too many women coming around here, Scully. Just you, and I think I can safely bet that you like the feel of leather on your skin. Am I right?"

She just rolls her eyes at him and runs an affectionate hand through his hair. He closes his eyes and almost purrs. "Go to sleep, Mulder. I'll make something for you to eat and leave your meds out."

"Don't go, Scully. I want to tell you about what happened."

"Mulder, you were hallucinating. You were deprived of oxygen for at least three minutes, if not more. I'm just relieved you didn't suffer any brain damage."

"How do you know for sure?" he asks, his eyes heavy, his brain fuzzy. He sleeps as she strokes his hair.

When he wakes next he hears her in his kitchen. That, or someone has broken in and is very hungry.

"Scully," he calls, and she comes out of the kitchen to him. He notices she's only in her stocking feet.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, sitting on the coffee table across from him. She touches his face and he's positive she's not really checking for fever. "You've got an angry welt on your face."

Oh right. "You punched me. Hard. Look." He takes her hand and folds it into a fist, and places it over the sore spot on his cheek.

"I didn't punch you," she says, turning her fist flat and holding it against his face. "I can get you some ice for it?"

"The finger marks line up, Scully."

"You probably hit yourself on something. God, Mulder, you could have been killed. If I hadn't been able to find you…."

"I knew you would find me. You always have my back."

"Just because we're not partners on the X-Files doesn't mean you can ditch me like that, Mulder. Next time I may not be so generous."

He doesn't answer because he's scared that one day she'll mean it.

"Are you hungry? How is your head?"

"Hurting. Is it time for the painkillers?"

"I'll bring you some food and you can take your medication. Then I think you should rest for the evening. I'll leave you alone."

She brings soup and some pills and he wraps her up in a conversation about Nazis and spies and Thor's Hammer and a brave, beautiful, short red-headed woman who took no crap from anyone, including him.

"She definitely sounds like me."

"Yeah," he says. His VCR shows 11:47 PM, and though he generally never sleeps before one in the morning, he finds himself drifting off.

When he wakes, she's not there, but she's left a note next to his pills:

'Mulder – take two of these with breakfast, not on an empty stomach. Be careful because they will make you drowsy so don't even think about coming in today. I'll call you later.

ps – at least now you know not to mess with me. I've got a mean right hook.'

He smiles and folds the paper and keeps it somewhere safe. He wonders if he'll ever have the guts again to tell her that he loves her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Title**: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
><strong>Category<strong>: X-Files (MSR)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG-13 for some relatively mild sexual terms (this might change per chapter)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own these characters.

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :) You guys are an amazing bunch!

* * *

><p>Dreamland<p>

He calls her at seven o'clock in the evening on a Friday. She'd gone home at exactly five, eager to get out of the bullpen. He waved her off with a 'see you on Monday,' and went back to surfing the net.

But by seven, he's gotten a tip from someone in the know at Area 51. Though he's been disappointed before by information given to him, he decides this one is reliable enough to check out. Since his last foray into extra-curricular X-File related activities almost got him killed, he decides the best course of action would be to bring Scully along, rather than feel her wrath later.

She's exhausted and angry and not pleasant, but agrees quickly when he offers to go alone. She's always the professional, dressed in casual business wear while he shows up in his jeans. She wants a normal life. He can't figure out what that is if not what they are doing now.

It's his turn to be angry and not-pleasant when they are turned back from the highway.

"Did you see that, Scully? You saw that, in the sky, right? They're hiding something. There is no reason we shouldn't be allowed down that road. We're FBI, for Christ sake!"

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see what you wanted to, Mulder." He scowls at her response.

He drops her off and she gives him a sympathetic smile and a 'better luck next time' pat on the hand as she gets out of the car and grabs her bag. He waits only long enough to see her open her door, then takes off for home, frustrated that the most exciting thing that happened this week was when he found out a 56 year old man who wanted to work in the accounting department of the FBI had once been arrested on the suspicion of bestiality and soliciting prostitution.

He almost misses the changes as he grumpily enters his dark apartment. Generally he can get around without flicking on a light at all, but this time he bumps into his dining table. He then notices the sneakers he usually avoids in the entry way are gone. He flips on the light.

His apartment is the same, yet different. It's clean, the knick knacks gone, the dirty magazine he left on the coffee table before heading out is missing. Then he looks to his right.

The door to his bedroom/closet is open. He peeks in, almost frightened at what he'll find.

A bed. A huge bed, with four posters and a mirrored ceiling. Gone are all his boxes, his files, his vintage porn collection – if you can call 1985 to 1990 vintage. The room, instead, looks like a porn set.

He backs out of the room in a daze. He stumbles towards his front door. There must be a mistake, but there it is: number 42. He calls Scully immediately.

"Mulder, this better be good," she answers.

"Scully, something really fucked up has happened… either I am the butt of a seriously good practical joke, or someone is trying to screw with my mind."

"What happened?"

"My apartment. It's different."

"Maybe your fairy godmother came and cleaned it up."

"Did you do this?"

"I don't even know what 'this' is, Mulder."

"I have… my files are gone, my… videos."

"Oh. Those. Perhaps the morality police came by."

"It's not funny, Scully. There's a bed here."

"Wow. That is amazing. I'm going to sleep, Mulder. Do not bother me with any X-File or FBI related calls until Monday."

She hangs up, but he keeps the phone pressed to his ear. He has a sudden inspiration, and hits 2 on his speed dial.

"Byers!" he shouts. "Did you guys do anything to my place?"

"Your place? No, why, Mulder? Do you think you need a sweep? Has someone broken in?"

Maybe if it were Langley, or even Frohike, he would question them further, but Byers is not one to lie or play practical jokes. He mumbles something into the phone and hangs up.

He lies on the bed. Practical joke or strange part of an evil conspiracy, the bed is bouncy and the waves of the water don't make him feel sea sick, instead it's like being rocked to sleep. He strips down and tucks himself in.

He grins at his reflection in the mirror. He wonders how he can get Scully in here.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Title**: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
><strong>Category<strong>: X-Files (MSR)  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
><strong>Rating<strong>: G – good for all (this might change per chapter)  
><strong>Spoilers<strong>: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I don't own these characters.

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. Thank you for all the favs and follows. They put a smile on my face always. :) You guys are an amazing bunch.

This is a short one.

* * *

><p>Terms of Endearment<p>

It annoys him to have to resort to digging through the trash, but he can't trust Spender, and Diana hasn't spent a lot of time in the X-Files office. But he's more annoyed with the mindless monotony of calling reference after reference. His investigative mind needs more than to discover if a clerk in Iowa knows anyone who smoked weed in the past five years. Who hasn't smoked weed in the past five years?

It doesn't dawn on him until later that maybe Scully doesn't want to be involved in a case where perfectly healthy and viable babies are aborted late term just because of what looks like an insignificant physical deformity. This was the woman who was willing to turn her life upside down for a girl with blood toxic enough to kill a person.

"Hey, Scully, thanks for coming out here."

"Yeah, well, someone had to save your ass."

"How'd you expense it?"

"I told Kersh I needed to back you up on a reference check."

"He bought that?"

"No. I figure he just wanted to get you back to the office for a decent reprimand. Can't say I didn't warn you. I've done my part, you're on your own now."

He sits next to her on the plane. Once again she's stuck her neck out to save his ass. He wonders if she realizes that since that very first day she stepped into his office, he's never had to fear being on his own again.

"Bring it on," is all he says, with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Title: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
>Category: X-Files (MSR)<br>Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
>Rating: PG-13 for some relatively mild sexual terms (this might change per chapter)<br>Spoilers: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.<p>

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :)

* * *

><p>The Rain King<p>

No one can say that he is not creative. As he fills out the required forms for travel and expenses, he embellishes the possible fraud crisis in Kroner, making it seem imperative that the FBI step in and assist in any way possible, if for no other reason than to assure the public that the Federal Bureau of Investigation cares. It's miraculously signed off, and he calls Scully at 11pm the night before requesting she be waiting at her curb for him in the morning, bags packed. Their plane leaves at 6am and it is by no means a direct flight.

He sees her hesitation when they approach the small Cessna, and he lets her sit in the front so she can at least see out the window. Her sour face and refusal to speak with him tells him he's already in hot water. Things aren't much better when they land. He grins at her mistakenly being called the Mrs, and almost makes a joke about her attitude of late being in line with that of a nagging wife. Miraculously, for once, he bites his tongue.

She's more sarcastic than ever, and he's mellower than ever. It's a surreal case, and as she continues to doubt his theory he becomes wrapped up in a love triangle, or square, or some other odd shape with too many corners. He's not particularly flattered by the attention of Sheila Fontaine, he finds her over the top, the kind of agreeable woman that doesn't do anything for him. He likes his women a little feistier, a little more opinionated, less eager to please and more argumentative. He likes them less dyed blonde and more dyed red, though he's caught a glimpse and knows the carpet is a very close match to the drapes. A bit more study may be required to uncover whether the difference is significant.

He's always physically affected by Scully, but it seems more so in the sunny – sometimes rainy – state of Kansas. In Holman's office, she sits close to him. He knows it's a tactical thing, an investigative technique to make it seem like they are one unified unit. Despite her professional approach, he gets a bit personal and lets his thigh rest against hers.

They get caught in the rain, and he notices how her wet shirt clings to her body. Mulder keep his crotch covered as he watches her peel off her wet jacket. The body that she's hiding under those ill-fitting clothes….

He tries not to get distracted while she runs her fingers through his hair, on the pretense of checking him for injury (he's heard that line from her before). He's already checked with the motel office, there are no rooms, so he casually agreed when they offered to put his things in his "girlfriend's" room.

"Don't tell her I told you she's my girlfriend," he whispers conspiratorially. "She doesn't like to mix business with pleasure."

After she once again dismisses his theory as he sits on her bed with evidence in hand, she takes her pyjamas and heads to the bathroom. He hears the shower go on and has to work very hard to not think of her naked mere meters away. He distracts himself with more reading and sunflower seeds.

"Mulder," she says, a bit too whiney for his taste, "you're getting those shells all over my bed."

"I kept them on my side," he says in defense.

"Your side? Mulder, that cot over there is for you. This is my bed. It's not my fault a cow fell into your room. It's bad enough we have to share this tiny space."

"It's not my fault a cow fell into my room either! I hate those cots, Scully, they aren't comfortable. My feet hang over the edge."

"Well, I'm not sleeping on it, and you're not sleeping on the bed, so it's either that or the floor."

He grumbles and doesn't help as she wipes the bed of salt and sunflower seed shells. As he undoes his jeans, he hears her mutter something.

"What?" he asks.

"What?" she says, and he's instantly irritated. He strips off his pants, standing in just his boxers and a tshirt. She doesn't seem to notice.

"Turn off the light, Mulder," she says, climbing into the big, comfy bed all by herself. She's so small, an elephant could sleep next to her and have plenty of space. He does as he's told, however, but can't really sleep. He's not used to more than a few hours.

Instead of bothering her by turning on the light, he lies in the dark. He realizes the room smells like her, that unique scent that appeals to him and reminds him of late night stakeouts or long drives from city to city. It's comforting, he feels safe. He turns over to try to see her in the dark, but it's not easy with the moonlight behind her. He closes his eyes to imagine her, and falls asleep very soon after, hypnotized by her steady breath.

Morning comes and he's ready to go before she awakes and he asks if she'll pick him up at the station, he's got one more thing to do. Mulder didn't get to be the FBIs Golden Boy by being clueless. He recognizes the symptoms. Holman is a confused man in love who has a lot of doubt about whether his love is reciprocated. Mulder can relate. He may not have had a date in about six years, but he gets his fair share of female attention. He also has a subscription to GQ and Playboy, for two very different reasons, but he does read the articles on dating advice. He's more than capable of passing off a few words of wisdom.

Mulder is probably more surprised than he should be when Holman asks him how long he and Scully have been together, and how they translated a working relationship and friendship into more. Mulder is tempted to go along with the lie, but that's beneath him, besides the fact that Scully would – and could – kick his ass if she found out.

Besides, he doesn't gaze at Scully. He is a trained FBI Agent, schooled in the art of strategically schooling his features so as to never give anything away.

And just cause his advice to Holman doesn't work out doesn't mean he's clueless about women. He receives plenty of compliments from the 1-900 women he speaks to.

He also tries not to be peeved that Scully doesn't even question his liplock with Sheila.

The truth is that Mulder never really understood women. As he sways with Scully and watchs Sheila walk away, he is sure they have failed. By the time Scully is done with her, however, Sheila has seemingly changed her mind.

Mulder wonders what Scully said. He even asks her on the plane ride home, but she refuses to talk.

"What, is this some sort of 'girl code' or something, Scully? I didn't think you went in for that stuff."

"Not a 'girl code,' Mulder, whatever that is. Just sometimes a person needs a push to see what's right in front of their eyes."

"And you gave her that push?"

Scully shrugs, and goes back to her laptop. Perhaps Mulder is slightly out of touch when it comes to romance. He wonders if Scully will give him a few insider tips. Maybe Holman has a point. He did, after all, get his girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Title: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
>Category: X-Files (MSR)<br>Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
>Rating: G - (this might change per chapter)<br>Spoilers: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.<p>

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :)

I know I have been slow to update. Since these are all done, I meant to put them up every two days or so, however, a little thing called life has gotten in the way. A sick baby, work insanity, and a serious throat infection later, and I am back in the game. Promise to update faster.

* * *

><p>S.R. 819<p>

She's his knight in shining armour, as she sweeps in late at night, dressed perfectly for the Hoover Building even if there is no one there to see her. All it took was a phone call to say something was up with Skinner, and she was on her way.

Skinner doesn't even bother to attempt to get up when she comes in, which is further proof that something is wrong. As with everything they do, they work as a team, him asking the tough questions, her with her hands all over their ex-boss. Skinner doesn't seem to mind too much. Mulder usually doesn't mind so much either.

Scully's knowledge fills in the gaps in his. She's the hero in the hospital while he's out searching for answers. They both have a sense of loyalty to the man who's covered for them on more than one occasion, who may have gotten sucked into something they've opened. Mulder isn't crazy. There's a reason he's paranoid. It's not with any amount of joy that he hears Scully's acceptance of his theory that this revolves around the X-Files. She's become paranoid, too.

And when it's all said and done, and Skinner looks alive once more, and Mulder has more questions than answers, he seethes with quiet anger as he and Scully are ushered out of the office of a man who obviously knows more than he's willing to tell.

"He said he wishes he was the ally to us that he should have been," Scully tells him. "Maybe he can't help us, Mulder. Maybe there is more to this than we know."

He wonders if Scully realizes there is always more to this than they know. And, as he watches her fill out a report to Kersh on their activities the past few days, he wonders if she knows that Skinner would give up anything to keep her safe. Even his life. Even his freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Title: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
>Category: X-Files (MSR)<br>Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
>Rating: G - (this might change per chapter)<br>Spoilers: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.<p>

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :)

* * *

><p>Tithonus<p>

He is jealous. Normal men were jealous when the women in their lives saw others romantically. He had a problem when Scully saw others professionally. Though he wasn't below manipulation, he's serious when tells her this is an X-File. He's sure it is. He knows Ritter won't piece it together. He's met too many like that in VCS: cocky and bound to mess up. Guys like that had politics behind them.

Mulder does a half ass job with his background checks, listening half-heartedly and flicking through reports he's dug up. The more he looks, the more he's sure this is an X-File. Of course Kersh would torture him by giving Scully the sceptic an X-File while he stayed behind.

He calls her constantly to hear her voice, to discuss the case, to argue and banter just like old times. He teases her, but he is scared she'll forget him. She'll forget the good parts, the excitement of discovery and solving the unsolvable, and remember the horrors, the monsters, both human and non, the loss, the endless road and cheap motels, and most of all, the lack of respect. He's fairly sure she won't leave him out of loyalty, but she might if it were forced out of duty.

Convincing Scully has never been easier, and he wonders if he's been going about this all wrong the entire time. Perhaps she just likes to play the part of devil's advocate. Or perhaps she just enjoys arguing with him. Either way, he hates not having her back on this. He can't trust anyone. Not with her.

The sinking feeling in his gut when he can't reach her is like every worst nightmare come true. He knows something has happened. He knows Felig isn't evil, but he's desperate, and desperation causes people to do crazy things. Goddamn that Ritter for not watching out for her.

Gunshot wound to the abdomen. There are so many organs that can be damaged. There are no bones, nothing to stop a bullet from ripping right through all that delicate tissue….

Did Felig take her picture?

He hyperventilates in the hospital. He's screaming her name when he doubles over and emergency services surround him. He steals away the moment he's left alone and finds her in the recovery room after surgery. He sneaks in and holds her hand and lets himself cry while she's still under and unable to hear him. If he loses her than he's lost so much more than the X-Files could ever offer.

He's kicked out by a nurse. Sitting in the waiting room, he remains still for hours until he hears shoes tapping on the linoleum floor.

"Agent Mulder."

"You goddamn son of a bitch," he seethes, jumping to his feet and grabbing the younger man by the collar. "You cocky piece of shit."

It takes two nurses and an orderly to calm him down. He effectively shouts his ban of Ritter until Scully is awake and can decide for herself if she wants to see him. A moment later, a doctor tells Mulder she's awake and looking for him. Nothing can slow his rush to her room.

She looks pale and weak, and too much like she did when she had cancer. He jokes with her and she smiles, and he kisses her hand gently like he always does when she's fighting death.

"Not so bad of a partner after all, am I?"

"No," she manages to whisper, "not so bad."

He stays in her room all night. Maggie Scully calls his cell and he promises he'll keep her up to date and bring Scully home safe and sound. He won't leave the hospital until she can. He leaves her room briefly during the doctor's visit for her privacy, and afterward the doctor tells him she has astonished him.

"It's the fastest recovery I've ever seen. She'll be fine."

He wants to tell the doctor that Dana Scully is nothing if not astonishing.

In the end, Scully opts to talk to Ritter. "Forgiveness is divine, Mulder. It's not my place to judge or hold anger." However, that won't stop him, and his thinly veiled, "You're a lucky man," is an unspoken warning. One wrong move and you may not be so lucky.

Mulder knew of an agent who was shot in the stomach who was lucky enough to survive. It took months in the hospital and months of rehabilitation work. Scully seems to be out in mere days, weak, but mobile, and as stubborn as ever as they fight over her bags. He hovers around her, something he know she hates, but something he can't help. He wonders if she realizes that if she had died, he would have hovered around her grave long enough to put a bullet in his brain – after killing Ritter, of course. Some things are unforgivable.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
>Category: X-Files (MSR)<br>Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
>Rating: PG (for language,mostly) - this might change per chapter<br>Spoilers: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.<p>

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Sorry about the length of time it took to get this one out. It needed tweaking, then like just got super busy. The rest will come faster! I sometimes re-read these and I think they are totally sub-par,then sometimes I read them and think they aren't half bad. I'll let you judge for yourself.

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :)

* * *

><p>Two FathersOne Son

Usually it was the cases that kept him busy and distracted. Despite the fact that she was always in close proximity, when his brain had an X-File to wrap itself around, he was able to push his libido aside. However, background checks just didn't cut it, and his hormones were working on overdrive. He was hyper-aware of her, to the point that it would ache to sit in the bullpen with her just behind him, her soft voice in his ear, her smell distracting him. He would lean back in his chair and tease her until she sighed, exasperated, and left her desk, or threw something at him, just like he did with the girls he liked in grade school.

He was starting to slip, however, and he needed to get away from her and work off the tension. The basketball court always did it, but when she showed up, skirt, heels and all, making that sexy walk down the court… he couldn't help but check her out. Another thing he used to do in grade school was show off. He tossed the ball effortlessly into the net. Her easy banter and her smile was worth pissing off his teammates.

Her message, however, was unexpected. He hated that his curiosity was piqued, especially since he was so leery of anyone tossing him a bone pertaining to the X-Files. But he followed the lead anyway, separating from Scully, and slightly annoyed to find Jeffrey Spender at his desk. He couldn't think of a person he least wanted to help, but the search for the truth was too strong, and he found himself researching late into the night. When Scully found him, he was still reluctant to trust Agent Spender or whoever sent him, but he trusted Scully.

"I don't believe him, Scully," he said as she drove them to the hospital where Cassandra Spender was. "I don't believe that suddenly he wants my help. I'm not even sure Cassandra can tell me anything I don't already know."

"She's come back, Mulder. She saw things, heard things. She remembers. She might have answers. I need those answers."

What she needed, he was willing to give.

He almost regretted seeing Cassandra when she spoke of his sister. He saw the moment that Scully found herself regretting it. Don't you know, Cassandra, he wanted to tell her, Scully might want answers, but more Earthly ones. Aliens don't cut it. Mulder believed her though, and he knew exactly where to go next.

Scully on admin leave was productive. Mulder on admin leave was destructive, self-pitying, discouraged and sinking baskets on his own since his teammates all had jobs. Once again his libido caught up with him, and seeing Scully strut down the court with a box piqued his curiosity, but it piqued something else as well.

She brought him back with a picture of his father. He wondered when the apprentice had surpassed the master. The only difference was that her conspiracy theories came with proof. His came with more questions.

Having someone ask you to kill them to save their life was a choice he never wished to ever have to make again. Thankfully, he didn't have to make the choice. He wondered if he meant 'unfortunately' instead. The situation Diana had put them in was nothing to be grateful for.

* * *

><p>Scully was quiet as they were transported in the back of a truck, surrounded by people in full quarantine gear. It was dark and they were being debriefed or something, he wasn't listening. He was too busy wondering where Cassandra was taken, and if he'd made a mistake not shooting her when he could. He looked to Scully. Her eyes were closed in resignation. He wondered what she was thinking.<p>

He was rubbing the water through his balls when the door opened. He expected another man in a plastic suit to tell him to get out, but instead Scully was escorted in by a woman, told to strip, and get under the shower. Mulder managed to keep his eyes forward for a long time, but the days of him being a creature of solitude were gone in 1993, and he turned to make contact with her. He couldn't help it. He let his eyes flicker down, caught a glimpse of beautiful, pink tipped breasts, and looked back into her eyes before his body reacted too much. She looked at him, and then turned around, not embarrassed, not angry, just… Scully. He wondered if she'd caught a glimpse as well, and if she did, he wondered what she thought.

He should have known, however, not to get between two extremely intelligent women as they argued, particularly when he wasn't sure whose side he was on. Scully stormed out, and he was alone with his ex… relatively alone.

"Your partner's got a great attitude," Diana said.

"She's got a point. Are we suddenly contaminate free? What are we doing here, Diana? Where is Cassandra?"

"I can't tell you, Fox, just know that by doing this, I have saved you."

He took her statement at face value though he had no reason to believe her. He had no reason to disbelieve her either. He'd once trusted her with everything, so he gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Mulder wasn't sure if he ever loved Diana Fowely. He was young when the slightly older, much more savvy agent entered his life. Reeling from a quickie marriage and quickie divorce he held on to whoever believed him, and Diana believed him. She gave him credence when he found and fought for the X-Files. He felt he owed her for that. Eternally. Believing in him was career killing stuff. Just ask Scully.

Ever the optimist, he tried to cheer Scully up when all she could do was scowl. The simple grey dress looked great on her, particularly since her legs were bare and the dress was short. She kicked him out of the locker room after his third attempt at making her smile, and it was serendipitous because he bumped into a blonde woman he hadn't seen in a long time.

Once again, Scully didn't say a word as they were driven back to their apartments. The car stopped in front of her home and she got out without so much as a goodbye. Mulder sighed, wondering if it would ever be simple between them. Five hours later he was at the Gunmen's doorway.

He was more angry and defensive than sincere about trusting Diana. He wondered when his friends became her friends, and why he felt cheated that they seemed to take her side over his. When he said she was making it personal, he didn't mean to offend her. There was no question who was more important to him personally or professionally. There was no choice. He just didn't want her to threaten to leave. She couldn't leave.

"Fuck up," Frohike mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Mulder said, knowing exactly what it was. He knew he was a fuck up. He was more skilled at being a fuck up than anything he'd ever done in his life.

"You blew it, dude," Langley said, shuffling off to another computer. "She's right. Your ex is up to something. No one buries files that deep if they aren't afraid to have them seen."

He stormed out then, more furious than ever. He was going to get answers. He was going to prove he wasn't a fuck up. He was going to go to Scully and say it wasn't personal, Diana was a colleague, and a trusted one at that. She was nothing personal to him.

It was a surreal evening, still reeling from Scully's anger, to pointing a gun at CGB Spender and hearing things he wasn't sure he wanted to hear, to accepting Diana's kiss without returning it. He would get his partner, and he would show her, he would prove it to her, that Diana was on their side, and that the truth was at their fingertips.

It didn't work that way, however. He chose his partner over Diana, as he always would when put to the test. Skinner put himself on the line for them once more. And though Scully backed him up to an extent in Kersh's office, he could feel the distance between them. He'd screwed up royally this time. Diana was nowhere to be found, and neither was CGB.

"Lunch?" he asked, as they once again returned to their desks in the bullpen.

"No," she said. "I've got some things to work on."

"We just got off of leave," he said, "there isn't anything to work on."

She didn't smile. She didn't even look at him. Instead, she sat at her desk, flicked on her computer, and ignored him.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" he asked with a sigh.

"Thanks, but no. I'm fine."

He wondered if she knew that those words hurt exponentially more than Diana's betrayal.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
>Category: X-Files (MSR)<br>Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
>Rating: G (I'm pretty sure) - this might change per chapter<br>Spoilers: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.<p>

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Again, sorry about the delay with these. The holiday season is always a mess, particularly with a sick toddler and travelling. Thank you to those who are sticking by this!

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :) Happy New Year, all!

* * *

><p>Agua Mala<p>

He imagined their first case after the disaster with Diana would be slightly awkward, but he would win her over with their regular intelligent and fun banter. At least he hoped.

"We're not back on the X-Files yet, Mulder. I don't know that I need to be going to visit your friend."

"You heard him, it's a missing persons case. It's our job to follow up."

She scoffed at that, huffing out her response. He was afraid that she wouldn't go, but at least he'd gotten her to the airport. Not all was lost between them.

"Give him a chance, Scully. I think you'll like him."

The plane lurched as they flew into Naples, Florida. The pilot came on to tell them the landing would be rough, and Mulder looked over to see Scully's knuckles had gone white gripping the armrest, and her breathing was deep, eyes closed. Despite the empty seat she'd left between them, he wondered if she would mind if he reached out and held her hand. He didn't.

But god, she looked sexy wet with rain.

Arthur Dales wasn't a slouch with the ladies, and he loved a challenge as much as Mulder. Scully was certainly a challenge, in top form, not hiding her aversion to anything paranormal or her question of Dales' credibility. However, even Mulder knew when Dales had become a bit too dramatic, and led Scully back out into the storm.

Her sass hadn't left even if she was pissed at him. He could have stayed in the car for hours with her, debating with her and indulging her optimism in getting out of the city. He actually enjoyed her badgering; he enjoyed knowing that she sat next to him, relatively safe and warm in the middle of a raging storm, just the two of them.

While he made puns, she was the hero. She did emergency tracheotomies, medical investigations, and birthed babies, all with common household items, and all while looking adorable with her makeup washed off and her hair curling. He wondered if she would appreciate a compliment. He never got the chance to give it to her.

He got caught out in the rain, lucky enough, the cat reminding him of Scully's words. After she tended to his wounds at a busy hospital, they left to update their predecessor. Dales complimented Scully, and though Mulder tried to downplay it for reputation sake, he wondered if his intelligent partner – the same one who was extremely irritated that her hair had curled and puffed in the rain and humidity – realized that he would indeed have been dead a hundred times over if it wasn't for her presence.

"Charming friend you've got there," she said as they drove to the airport.

"He's not so bad. He was right, wasn't he?"

"Well, I'm not sure it was a water monster, Mulder. Maybe a species of octopus or squid."

He grinned, and wondered if Dales knew what a formidable opponent Dana Scully truly was.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Things That Make Mulder Wonder or The Enigma That Is Dana Scully  
>Category: X-Files (MSR)<br>Summary: A whole pile of post-eps for episodes in season 6 and 7 (not necessarily every episode), revolving around Mulder's thoughts, particularly about Scully.  
>Rating: G (I'm pretty sure) - this might change per chapter<br>Spoilers: Spoilers up to seasons 6 and 7. You'll know if you read the title of each chapter which episode it pertains to.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.<p>

I started these a long time ago, part of my "old" collection of fanfics. I've found them, tweaked them a bit (if I could), and added a few episodes as inspiration struck. Some are better than others, but I hope you like them. Warning: they are pretty sappy, most of them.

Okay, I am pretty sure I skipped this in my postings (I cross out the chapters in my Word document that I have posted, and this was not crossed out), and I'm not sure if that was intentional so I could put it up during Christmas time, or if I just forgot. Anyway, do let me know if I've duplicated. Otherwise, here's a missing bit, and happy holiday season!

Feedback is always much appreciated. Thank you in advance for any comments/criticisms. They put a smile on my face always. :)

* * *

><p>How the Ghosts Stole Christmas<p>

Sitting at his desk in the bullpen at the Hoover building on the twenty fourth of December at nine PM is a low point in his life, but not the lowest. He's been reading up on Christmas related legends just to get in the spirit of the season, and that's when he finds it: the story of Lydia and Maurice.

He would have ignored it, but he is lonely and thinks if he digs deep enough, he can find a reason to get Scully to join him. Upon further research, he finds several eye witness accounts and reports that make this more than your usual ghost story.

He calls her quickly, leaves an urgent message, and takes off to change and head to the house in question. He sits outside for almost an hour and resigns himself to the fact that she's not coming. Sitting in a cold car in the driveway of an abandoned house or sitting in his drafty apartment in the dark with the TV on still has the same effect on him, so he figures he might as well stay put. The sound of her car pulling up almost startles him, but his mood lightens considerably and his heart beats faster.

He convinces her to join him in her car in his persuasive way. As she settles in he tells her the story, using every charm he can. In the end he swipes her keys. A low move, but he's desperate for her company today. No one else will do.

When the disaster is over and their mutual hallucination ends, he calls her from his car as she drives ahead of him.

"Shouldn't we talk about what happened?" he says to her.

"I have to be at my mom's house. I'll call you later." She hangs up.

His mood plummets and he goes home, he doesn't even take off his coat, and flicks on the tv. He tries not to think of Lydia's words to him. He tries not to think of himself of a pathetic man who brings down those around him by manipulation.

A knock on his door surprises him, and he's more surprised when he opens it to find Scully there. He can't even begin to hide his smile.

He gives her the Christmas gift he bought her on a whim. They rarely exchange gifts, and though they said they wouldn't again this year, for some reason he can't resist. Even better is that she has one for him, too.

He watches her tear her gift open with child-like enthusiasm. He wonders what she was like as a kid. He wants to ask her what she was like. He wants to get the scoop from Mrs. Scully. He wants to spend a Christmas morning with her.

"A star?" she asks, as she opens the scroll he'd had printed out for her. "You got me a star?"

"Yeah. We can try to find it one night if you want. These are the coordinates. Shouldn't be too hard for a sailor's daughter."

"Wow. Thanks, Mulder."

"Do you really like it?"

"Yeah, I do." She sounds genuine, so he decides to put aside his doubt and be happy he got her something nice for once. "I feel kind of stupid giving you something so obvious."

She's given him a video of a very controversial recent movie that is borderline pornographic and even more borderline science fiction. He smiles and nudges her with his shoulder.

"Guess you're going to have to watch it with me," he says.

"I'm so confused, Mulder," she says, leaning back and resting her head against the couch. Her feet barely touch the floor in this position. "What on earth would make us hallucinate like that?"

He shrugs "Ghosts with a penchant for pop-psychology? Were they right?"

"About?"

"I assume they tried to analyze you, as they did me. So, were they right?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I don't want to think so."

"You know, Scully, I don't try to manipulate you. I know sometimes I can be selfish but I want you to believe so much sometimes… and maybe I am a sorry, lonely asshole, but my intentions are not malicious. I'm not that bad… am I?"

"No," she smiles, "you're not that bad. And, um, maybe I can sometimes be too harsh, but I don't mean to be, Mulder. I do have a skeptical mind, but I don't get any joy in you being wrong."

"I'm still not sure when I've been wrong."

She smiles, and it's the best gift he could have gotten.

"You know, Scully, I am glad you were with me. I don't think I'm that fun to be around and I guess I know you have better places to be, but I really do love exploring the unexplainable with you."

"Thanks." She groans. "I have to go, Mulder. I have to be at my mom's in just over four hours. I probably won't even get any sleep."

"So stay here. We can watch the movie. I'll make you breakfast before you go."

She smiles, but shakes her head. "I better go."

"Come on. I promise you won't be late. Do you really want to drive home now, then just get back in the car and drive all the way to your mom's?"

She sighs. "No."

"Alright. Get comfy. Let's watch this. Want some popcorn or something?"

Three and a half hours later he wakes up with a start. Scully had fallen asleep too, slumped against him. He grins. Would it hurt if he doesn't wake her?

Thinking against it, and fearing the wrath of her family, he strokes her cheek and she is up in a moment.

"What time is it?" are her first words.

"Five thirty."

"Oh god, I have to go. It's an hour drive."

"Want me to take you? I'm pretty awake."

"No, no, that's okay, Mulder," she says, pulling on her boots. "Thanks for the popcorn and the movie." She grabs her star and heads for the door, yanking it open. His eyes follow her as she goes, ready to hear the door slam, but instead she's stopped.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder."

"Merry Christmas, Scully."

He grins after she's left, looking at the discarded, buttery popcorn and the TV still on and wonders if Scully will have as wonderful a Christmas with her family as he did with her on his couch, warm and happy, talking about everything and nothing until they fell asleep.


End file.
